A PikaBookshipping Birthday
by Guy Silverberg
Summary: A birthday story for a friend of mine here on . Hope you enjoy it Pikana!


****************

A PikaBookshipping Birthday!

(This story is a birthday fic for a friend on her special day, leave no comments if you don't like it. I do not own Pokemon or anything else in the story.)

* * *

Our story begins in Viridian forest, which lies between Pewter City and Viridian city.

It was 10:00 in the sprawling, bug-type filled woodland, and a certain Pikachu had just awoken and yawned loudly.

Today was very special, as it was his girlfriend's birthday, and the young electric type was going to do everything in his power to make sure that it was perfect.

His girlfriend was an odd, but adorable Pikachu. She could be described as domestic, although no trainer or other human had caught her, but some had tried.

She was going to come and visit him and a few of her other friends in the forest today, they'd probably talk, eat, play tag, sing karaoke, or a few of those handheld devices young humans used to entertain themselves.

His younger sibling especially enjoyed playing those with her.

He quickly looked at his younger brother, a playful Pichu. He was still snoring away, probably dreaming of Pecha berries.

Pikachu then decided to leave his brother for now, he'd be safe at the nest and no predatory Pokemon would be able to get at him.

The electric mouse then scurried to the center of the forest where he awaited the appearance of a few friends.

Ten minutes later two more Pikachus appeared one male and a female.

The male was a gray colored Pikachu, with a star shaped patch of yellow-gold fur on his forehead, while the female was an all white Pikachu, with gentle green eyes and the female's heart shaped dent. The female also wore a pair of glasses that she had found oneday, claiming that they helped her eyesight.

As they scurried towards him he greeted them. "Guy, Soul, nice to see the two of you!"

"Same here Pika-kun!" Guy said smiling. "So why'd you call us here?" The gray Pikachu barely got the words out of his mouth before his own girlfriend punched his arm.

"Guy, he told us last week, remember?" the white, mouse Pokemon reminded. The gray Pikachu swished his tail back and forth, a tick he had when he was trying to remember something. Suddenly it dawned on him.

"Oh yeah 'that person's' special day is today!" he exclaimed before the regular Pikachu nodded.

"Right, so did you guys get everything?"

Both of the other electric types nodded.

"I have the cake, I made it yesterday with that stuff from that human store." Guy said. "The old lady who owned the store was kind enough to buy it for me when I showed her that list."

"She probably thought you were a captured Pikachu who was getting some things for your trainer." Soul said, before facing Pika-kun. "But I have the candy and clubhouse all set up for today!"

"Excellent! Now all we need to do is-"

"L'mme us in on da' phun pweese!" a young voice said.

All the Pikachus turned to see a young Pichu and a Buneary behind him.

The Pichu was Pika-kun's younger brother Pi-chan, and the Buneary was Arey. A young Buneary who was released in the Viridian forest by a trainer from Sinnoh. She had soon befriended the local Pokemon and had become Pi-chan's closest friend.

"Pi-chan! I thought you were asleep. Why'd you leave the nest?" Pika-kun asked.

"Arey woke me up an' we decided to pway!" Pi-chan began with his young lisp. "But I told 'er we needed to fwind you!"

"Sowwy Pika-kun, but pwease let us help! We pwomise to bwe good!"

The two other Pikachu's looked at Pika-kun, as did the younger Pokemon. Pika-kun smirked, finding their enthusiasm refreshing.

"Sure thing, you two can blow up the balloons for us."

"Yaay!" Both young Pokemon cheered as they danced around joyously.

Pika-kun laughed. "Alright you guys, let's go to the club house!"

The five of them then headed off to a relatively decent sized building in the woods. It was about two stories high and painted a snowy white color. Near the roof, which was a royal blue color, there was a balcony to look out off. The building had been made via Soul's 'Dimensional Wish' ability.

It allowed her to create certain things, so long as the reasons behind their creation were pure. Occasionally a trainer would find the building, but the door was only large enough for relatively small Pokemon or young children to enter.

Once they were there, Pika-kun reached under a green mat and got the key, unlocked the door and all entered.

The living room had a tan colored tile floor, while the walls where painted light yellow. To the right was a black spiral staircase that led to the upstairs rooms, in case someone needed a place to stay a were unaccustomed to sleeping outdoors.

The five rodent Pokemon then headed to the kitchen, where there was a two layered Pecha and Cheri berry cake. In the mini fridge was a few bottles of Soda pop, Lemonade, Fresh water, and MooMoo milk.

All that was left were the balloons, and to get the presents ready.

"Pika-kun, can we bwo' up da bawoons now?" Pi-chan asked.

"Have at it bro, we'll help you!"

"Yay!" Pi-chan and Arey cheered again.

Guy then reached in a nearby cabinet and pulled out a bag of multi-colored balloons. He then handed them up to the younger Pokemon and pulled out a couple of helium tanks.

"Ready?" the gray Pikachu asked.

"Yup!" Pi-chan said as he held the balloon up to the container. Arey and Soul did the same with the other tank, and Pika-kun tied them with string.

After an hour there were about sixty different colored balloons floating around the area.

By now it was about 12:30 am, and everyone was ready for the party.

"Alright, now we just need to wait for-"

"Me to show up?" Another female Pikachu then asked.

Everyone turned to see a Pikachu with blonde hair which was in two neat braids and as all female Pikachu's do, she had a heart shaped dent in her tail. She also wore a black shirt and skirt with a red hoodie, with a purple backpack on.

"Pikana! You made it!" Soul said, the two female Pikachus then hugged.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Soul!" Pikana said smiling. After the two stopped hugging, Guy came up next.

"Ms. Pikana!" Guy said, as the two high fived.

"Hey Guy! You know you don't have to call me 'Ms.', right?"

The gray Pikachu shrugged. "Old habit, sorry!"

"It's fine," she said, before going to her boyfriend. "Hi Pika-kun..." she said, hugging him happily.

"Hi Pikana," he replied, hugging her back gently.

"Thanks for setting this all up sweetie!" she said, before Pi-chan and Arey both jumped up and down.

"Oooh, we got you a few pwesants twoo!" the young Pichu said.

"Yeah, weally good ones!" Arey added.

"Well, let me see them!" Pikana said smiling.

__

====X Later that night X====

Pika-kun was standing on the balcony, watching the stars in the sky shine through the treetops.

In the room that led to the balcony, Pi-chan and Arey were sleeping silently, aside from an occasional snore. They were tucked in bed by Pikana, who watched them serenely.

Soul and Guy were still downstairs, the two had volunteered to clean up and were now probably awaiting for him and Pikana to come down so they could watch some kind of movie.

It amazed Pika-kun how into human stuff his friends were, although he agreed that the devices were interesting.

His girlfriend then walked out onto the balcony. She was still wearing her clothes, as well as a special scarf Soul had made. It allowed the wearer to change their appearance certain people. She also had a special black shades that allowed for one to see far off, and zoom in on certain targets (Pretty much, they were fashionable binoculars for snipers).

She was munching on a Super Rare candy, an extremely rare treat that Pi-chan and Arey managed to come across one day.

Pikana steeped towards the Balcony's edge and stood right next to her special one.

"Hey..."

"Hey Pika-kun" Pikana said, "Thanks for tonight."

"No problem, I figured you'd enjoy it." he said before looking at her. "The only problem was the cake had no candles."

Pikana snickered. "Nah, the cake was yummy without it. Besides...I don't need candles..." she said before holding his paw. "Because, I have everything I could wish for right here!"

Pika-kun blushed, when he noticed a falling object in the heavens.

"A shooting star. Maybe you should make a wish." Pikana said to him.

Pika-kun smiled and drew close to her, before their lips met. After awhile, they broke the kiss.

"I love you." Pikana said, hugging Pika-kun.

"I love you too." He said, smiling at his love. Knowing in his heart that the wish he had made would come true. "Happy 15th birthday Pikana."

* * *

** The End!**


End file.
